bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 July 2016
11:36 Humans r just failed Creation of GODS ! 11:36 Sup guys 11:37 Sup Ant 11:38 Working to make the armor of seals 11:38 lol 11:39 3 AoS is enough 11:40 * Nanjiro Echizen crafted 3 AoS 11:40 rawr 11:41 ? 11:41 Yugi oh Zexa 11:41 Zexal 11:41 Yo. 11:42 Yes Yes Yo ! 11:42 Thoughts about Kyo being a 6 to 7? 11:42 And not an Omni? 11:43 Yeah we need Kyo in Rugal Dungeon 11:44 Mifune 1st 6* gets omni 11:44 I can't beat Avant GGC 11:44 I wanna scream 11:45 Use Ark friends 11:45 I've been trying to get an ark friend for the past week 11:45 Omni 11:45 http://i.imgur.com/wN22zdc.png 11:45 it's not that hard 11:45 It is 11:45 Shhhhhh 11:46 MOrning! 11:46 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/4u5ooc/noel_ex_guide/ 11:46 Well that was a mouthful. 11:46 HI Paca 11:47 I cry foul! Kyo, one of main characters in KoF, given a 7* form and not an Omni, while Iori and Terry are the only ones during this collab? FOUL! 11:47 Hello people! 11:47 Light 11:48 Yeah? 11:48 You didn't capitalize like half of the pronouns 11:48 What what are the items needed for first run in Mirfah GQ? 11:48 *proper pronouns 11:49 Anyone? 11:49 Items for Mirfah GQ? 11:49 Yeah, first run 11:49 Well you need a lot 11:49 I think one of them is Holy Cures 11:50 Cure, High Cure, Mega Cure, Blaze stone Sacred Light Fujin's, Tonics, Holy Waters 11:50 *Water 11:50 whatever 11:50 Is that all for the first run? 11:51 Yeesh 11:51 yeah 11:51 that GQ is mostly on Items ans RNG 11:51 Nyan, i know >_< 11:51 second run will require all of those plus a Hero Crystal 11:51 its quite rushed, honestly. 11:52 Would any of the FH sphere rewards be needed for any of the demon weapons? 11:52 Light can u be my Light of my Life ? 11:53 * Light530 dims up 11:53 No. 11:53 Demon striker , Demon igniter 11:55 2 Demon Weapons 11:57 Imagination? Imagine u and me forever eternally 11:57 No thank you 11:57 LoL 11:57 The only people I'll imagine eternally forever are my OTPs 11:58 But then again, walang forever... 11:58 True 11:59 Humans r just Failed Creation of GODs tbh 11:59 Hmmm 12:00 But we make it work, sorta 12:01 wat 12:01 Sup Suljko 12:02 Not much 12:02 Same 12:02 i did get 7* ark Nanjiro 12:02 now to kill myself on KM later 12:02 lel 12:02 Wow 12:02 Hi Sul 12:02 hey forger 12:03 need to raid for mats for le armor of seals 12:03 U need Arus Allanon Shida or Pamela in KM 12:04 lol all i have is shida 12:04 f me 12:04 Shida is good 12:04 why shida? 12:04 he no omni doh 12:04 I only have Arus..... 12:05 Shida has high damage compared to Allanon 12:05 true 12:07 what buffs does 7* shida gib? 12:07 A 12:07 L 12:07 L 12:07 ik all elements 12:07 anything else? 12:07 None 12:07 bruh 12:07 Of 12:08 Od fillrate 12:08 my atro has that 12:08 Enormous 12:09 o 12:09 its his es 12:09 lel 12:09 I've got 16 avant omni friend leads I'm happy 12:10 Rank654 12:11 Most of them no dandemagus �� 12:14 Spheres for Avant Sky harbinger ,Sacred axe ,Ameno 12:14 lel me i would do sacred 12:14 and something else 12:18 Global every months we get free 21 gems fh log in rewards bp ST 12:18 >.> 12:18 EH? 12:18 its 11 <_> 12:19 5 log in 1 gem 12:21 Earn 1500 bp = 1 ST = 5 gems 12:21 lol 12:21 Total 21 gems 12:22 nan 12:22 even though you finish the BP thingy 12:22 ? 12:22 you can stil get summon tickets? 12:22 o-o 12:22 Yeah 12:22 wait where 12:22 and when? 12:22 Dai 12:22 Y task 12:22 heya... 12:22 Hi Omeha 12:23 Daily task 12:23 might reach rc4 today .3. 12:23 and probably maybe rc 5 or 6 12:23 in the next two days 12:26 Yap reach 158 stages in endless corridor 12:26 wao 12:26 0-0 12:27 Me only 94 stages 12:27 i reached 158+ as well i belive 12:28 havent checked it for a while 12:28 Wow 12:28 it can be lower than that 12:28 In Japan or Global? 12:29 endless corridor 12:29 should have a 0.1% of spawning KM as your final boss 12:29 for every stage you go through 12:29 LOL 12:29 12:30 Ubb timing is important in endless corridor 12:30 meh not really 12:30 not in the early stages 12:33 AzureAurelia and Linathan Wedding 12:34 Possible or impossible? 12:34 ................. 12:34 Permaban azureaurelia rip 12:35 Hi AkiTo 12:36 Wazz up 12:36 Nanji plz... 12:36 ? 12:37 Cosp 12:37 Cosplayer NekoStratos 12:38 Human cats 12:43 Guys This is chat lounge all of u supposed to talk or get rekt instant ! 12:43 Ni Neko! 12:43 Heyo~ 12:43 There...I talked Nanji happy??? 12:43 * NekoStratos closes the box again 12:43 Nice 12:43 My gf just drew Drevas 12:43 I just got back from eating breakfst, so what did I miss? 12:43 And it looks awesome 12:44 Neko, why do you stay in a box? 12:44 mfw I realize for Ark's ggc in the 2nd battle.....forgets to guard during gate 12:44 Drevas put drevas sphere to Drevas 12:44 * NekoStratos facepalms 12:45 Why not a shpere? 12:45 It would probably be mobile... 12:46 Breakfast hotdogs and eggs? 12:46 Rice 12:46 Bacon 12:46 Pancakes... 12:46 What kind of pancakes? 12:47 Just plain old pancakes with butter and syrup.... 12:48 Welcome back Paca 12:48 Hi pacapaca 12:48 Heyo~ Paca 12:48 Pacapaca? 12:48 Hmmm 12:48 Did u beat kM hase 2? 12:48 Phase 12:49 Look what you did Nanji 12:49 Not me 12:50 Wifi paca sacks 12:50 Restart you're wifi pacapound 12:51 Or e 12:51 Electricity block out 12:52 Rhithil tips noel trial 12:53 ? 12:53 Rhithik? 12:53 Did u gather some useful data? 12:56 Naa, Atro is being very cheap 12:56 His buff wipes are extremely inconsistent 12:57 sometimes he does it at 65%, sometimes at 48% 12:57 Sometimes? 12:57 Hmmmm 12:57 * NekoStratos sighs 12:57 On one attempt he did not do it at all 12:58 attempt #2 at Arks GGC today 12:58 outside of the first 2 ones 12:59 Rhithik data fai 12:59 fai 01:00 led 01:01 Rhithik read this https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/4u5ooc/noel_ex_guide/ 01:03 KM phase 2 is sososo annoying 01:04 Neko just focus you're attack to ark ! GGC Ark 01:06 Stage 2 ubb bcoz Dion will hit harder 01:06 for battle 2 after Ark goes 7 stars I have to guard when he goes idol right? 01:07 Yeah 01:07 When he say something long then guard with miti 01:08 Long words 01:08 gdi....no likes juno this run. shes getting focused down hard... 01:10 Omeha eat breakfast? 01:11 Hey Mich 01:13 Imagination? 01:13 Yesh? 01:13 Can u read this as fast as u can 01:14 ? 01:14 Auntie tikoy masarap 01:14 ...... 01:14 Why? 01:14 Jokes from old books 01:15 ..... 01:15 How old are you? 01:15 30 01:15 I'm 14..... 01:15 y-y-YOU CANT BE SERIOUS. 01:15 What 01:16 ? 01:16 What's wrong Light? 01:17 Nothing wrong 01:17 im just astonished. 01:18 What has you astonished? 01:20 Mich Michelle and Kuhla much better than ??? 01:21 Jesus...finally I finished it 01:21 Cats goes meow Dogs goes woof Fox goes ARF 01:22 Grats Aki 01:22 inb4 guard frontier 01:22 * NekoStratos sighs 01:22 I'm sure it just a fluke 01:23 Welp....now for Avant's GGC 01:23 * NekoStratos smiles and cries 01:23 god help me now... 01:23 S!I 01:24 Smiles then cries aki crazy right now 01:24 A!bulance 01:24 Mental 01:24 Hospital 01:25 Fatigue playing be too much 01:25 BF 01:29 * Nanjiro Echizen kicks ball , gets Homerun 01:30 * Nanjiro Echizen shoots bal 01:30 Gets Strike I'm out 01:31 I have to go to a hospital!?!.... 01:31 * NekoStratos stares at delusional Nanji 01:31 You?....Ok... 01:38 Oh the pleb has awoken 01:39 still no water T^T 01:39 Did ye pay your water bill? 01:40 i did 01:40 he too poor 01:40 Did you pay it late? 01:40 they said the company leak out 01:40 Ah 01:40 so there will be no water for my area 01:40 literally no water flowing 01:40 vers is thirsty.... 01:40 Just get bottled water (Y) 01:41 pls I'm no that rich ';' 01:41 ;-; 01:41 Go to the nearest area of water (Y) 01:41 Imma skip showe then ;-; 01:42 showe 01:42 So Verses 01:42 yeah 01:42 git on real quick, there's something I want to show you 01:42 wait 01:42 No 01:42 * D Man o3o signs off 01:43 .-. 01:43 Hi Verse 01:43 hello 01:44 i f***ing hate it when my Nyami Crit's when im filling OD bar in FH... 01:44 Is 6* Jack worth keeping? Or should I reroll him? And what about andaria? 01:44 Reroll Jack 01:44 then why you bring nyami you pleb 01:45 reroll it 01:45 Rerolling jack! 01:45 Verse that's like saying why would you bring a 1 Turn mitigator to KM with the bug 01:45 Second Azurai! 01:46 wait but didn't you finished it-- 01:46 oh nvm 01:46 * Verses333 runs 01:46 * Death of Hell whacks verse 01:46 Also Verses 01:46 * Death of Hell whacks verse again 01:46 yeah 01:46 Ara has a 1 hit skill that deals 5510% damage 01:47 the falling dragon right? 01:47 Unlocked at Lv.5 ;-; 01:47 yes 01:47 stop making me feel bad about myself Verse... 01:47 Are there multiple builds for Azurai? 01:47 that skills is one of stance on sakra devanam 01:47 I kept wondering why it was almost an insta nuke 01:47 don't worry death I haven't even finished it 01:48 yeah Imagination there are 01:48 I'm lazy atm 01:48 then stop making jokes about me not finishing it... 01:48 well because it's full Patk 01:48 I'll finish it today maybe >.> 01:49 I hate Noel's trial 01:49 Meant to 2 turn kill Mifune, but I left him on 5% HP 01:49 Hi Paca 01:50 at least it's not as bad as reji having Mifune at 1% 01:51 I cri 01:54 What is Resonance? 01:57 Hi MIch 01:57 02:00 Resonance is when two Omni Units spark I think 02:00 They get some buffs 02:00 Huh, cool 02:02 I made a guide about it 02:02 User blog:Crimson Storm Mich/Guide: Omni Evolutions: Cross Spark and Resonance 02:03 Trail from a genius cleared! 02:03 Trial* 02:03 Oh GG 02:03 Nice 02:04 Azurai + Ark leader = massive defensive squad 02:04 Nice 02:04 Also, the damage reflect, goes away after I guarded for 2 turns 02:06 Did you UBB to kill Mifune in 2 turns? 02:06 yes 02:07 hm 02:07 I think I need a Vern friend for Noel EX 02:07 I was actually wiped by atro except azurai, but rezzed Juno, Ubbed, and she brought back everyone, easy win :) 02:07 Lucky xD 02:08 That was.... try number 7 or 8. I almost won on try 2, a 2% wipe. 02:08 I went on tilt, raged for about 2 hours, then read azurai was a good leader and atro had a rule. Obeyed and won. 02:12 What was your squad? 02:14 mfw i'm only caring about Heartgold right now instead of BF 02:17 Azurai L: Beiorg and Phantom 02:17 Juno: Beiorg and Sacred Blade 02:17 Esna: Beiorg and Sacred Axe 02:17 Sirius: Armor os Seals and Bond of Rih'alnese 02:17 Krantz: Beiorg and Ethereal Wall (Note: 4 turn ubb build) 02:17 Ark F: Oracle Bangles and Sacred Axe (all elements and elemental negate) 02:17 Very.... P2W squad lol 02:17 Rhithik 02:17 wanna take a peek of my guide? 02:18 only P2W about that squad is Juno Ensa and Azurai... 02:18 also. Esna... 02:18 cmon... 02:18 Esna is a 5* 02:18 and can only cure stats 02:18 and negates them .-. 02:18 someone seems to be jelly again 02:19 who... 02:19 what a shocking discovery 02:19 magress BB isn't 50% miti 02:20 whut 02:22 >Scyther uses Focus Energy 02:22 >Quick attack 02:22 >Red health Butterfree 02:22 >Critical Hit 02:22 >Heartgold pls... 02:23 ._____. and i lose.... wtf if it weren't for the stupid f***ing Crit i would have won... 02:29 I forgot this was opened lol 02:30 death... its like BF u need RNG to win 02:34 so who was it that beat Avant GGC without crit negation unit? 02:34 Paca did, right? 02:35 anyway, imma just put this here 02:35 https://puu.sh/qbdo6/b519124bbc.jpg 02:36 tfw full damage 02:36 ;-; 02:36 >full damage 02:36 u wot 02:36 anyway 02:36 gnight 02:40 yo 02:41 anyone here? 02:41 no im dead 02:41 :P 02:43 * Verses333 raises hand 02:43 I do it without crit negation >.> 02:44 ok 02:46 dude... this chat es ded 02:52 I was like screw it 02:52 took a Laberd friend since it was the most mitigation i could get on an LS 02:52 failed the first time, got another Laberd friend, beat it lol 02:54 anyone here? 02:54 hey nyan 02:54 Hello 02:55 Holy Flute 02:56 They should make a new item that combines Holy Flute with BB regen 02:57 >summons in Athena gate to see what i would get 02:57 >another Dupe Krantz 02:57 >i hate my life... 02:58 but 02:58 krantz is good... 02:58 I already have a 7* Anima Krantz... 02:59 oh 02:59 ok 03:00 hi neko 03:00 Heyo~ 03:02 why is everyone getting here now 03:02 Vers is away... 03:02 Vers vers vers 03:04 super pleb 03:05 yeh 03:05 oh lel 03:07 Vers have you caught pokemon in kota kasablanka? 03:10 hello frands, I am back 03:11 not yet 03:11 Btw, what happened in this thread : http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2793825402450085682 ? 03:11 Hullo there 03:11 Ah I see. I will go there soon and I hope I could catch some good pokemon 03:11 To take over the gym!! ;3 03:13 hey 03:14 Mew 03:15 .-. 03:15 k I'm outta ere 03:15 nite guys 03:15 nite 03:15 Well, It is official, the only things left for me to do in BF is stuff out of the reach of low level p2w like me. Everything associated with FH/FG done, all raid orbs crafted, all GGC done, all grand quest, all trials, and all questing. 03:15 03:15 All that remains is grinding arena, level, and colo 03:15 Also my first rant in discuss bkard!! 03:15 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2794681521913464380 03:15 *board 03:16 Never play KoF, sadly, but by reading game magz, yes, Mai waifu material //runs 03:26 so 03:26 is chat dead? 03:27 Guess so 03:27 yeah, probably 2016 07 23